


Emerald Eyes of a Daydreamer || Hiatus

by yoons_noon_spoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoons_noon_spoon/pseuds/yoons_noon_spoon
Summary: [Name] [Surname] helps model and actor Lev Haiba with his daily 'out of spotlight' day-to-day life and help him with his company.All while having to put up with his stubbornness, an unhealthy fanbase, and even his modelling agency.However, what would happen if there were one-sided feelings in this business-revolved relationship?
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. a lonely dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and this was made on a whim, hope you'll enjoy this nonsense.
> 
> Oh and Lev deserves more love, along with other characters I'll be writing for after this is finished...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing prepared you for this scene in front of you, you never even batted an eye at the idea.
> 
> Either way, your answer was nonetheless the same.
> 
> "I do."

Lev Haiba is a, well, the tall silver haired, green eyed, handsome half-russian. Oh, and a huge dork.

The two of you grew up with each other since you both were small snotty kids, so you were with him during the ups and downs.

But nothing prepared you for this scene in front of you, you never even batted an eyelash at the idea.

Either way, your answer was nonetheless the same.

"I do."

\---

Then, of course, it all made sense.

"How was that [Name]-san!? Did it sound believable? I'm practicing for a movie I'll be in!" Of course he was, I mean, he is a model after all.

"Next time, just ask me when you want to recite your lines, okay?" Sighing once again, you finally put down your groceries and slip off your shoes, quickly putting on your slippers. "Not when I open my door, you almost gave me a heart attack Lev," [Name] gives the half-russian a playful toothy grin before continuing.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?" Lev quickly rushed to respond, shaking his head violently. "Of course not [Name]-san!"

"I'm just pulling your leg Lev. Now, come help me make dinner."

"Okay, just give me a moment to answer this call." Looks like you'll be making dinner by yourself again, and most likely be at the table alone once more. You wish that Lev could take a break, but sadly he's not able to; being a model, an actor, and his own CEO of a small company you're helping him with.

You pick at your freshly made food until a voice interrupted your thoughts.

"Sorry [Name]-san, I have to go out again... Wow, that looks delicious!"

"Awe, again? Well, if you have to then don't let me hold you back. See you tomorrow Lev."

"Yep! See you in the morning [Name]-san!"

Waving goodbye at Lev as he smiles back widely, you turn to finish your meal.

'Not as good as when Lev's around...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked it?
> 
> I-I tried, either way, thank you for even looking at it


	2. spur of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hesitantly, you accepted the rose from his slender hand; faintly feeling his warmth from the silver haired giant.
> 
> "Thanks Lev, it's the thought that counts."

Another Friday evening of another long week. Sighing, you answer the annoying rings from your phone.

"What!? B-but, I just got home! Come over tomorrow night..." You continue with your whines, fully lead by your tiredness.

\---

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Groaning, you made your way over to the door; fully knowing who was on the other side. However, you didn't know what the 'surprise' they were bringing.

Opening the door, a smiling pink-faced Lev Haiba greeted you; that and his little 'gift that he wanted to give now because he didn't want to wait for tomorrow.'

Is he oblivious or what, actually wait, you don't want to question what was going through his head at the time.

So, hesitantly, you accepted the rose from his slender hand; faintly feeling his warmth from the silver haired giant.

"Thanks Lev, it's the thought that counts."

[Name]'s tall friend just gave a bashful response, chuckling softly before entering his friend and makeup artist's apartment. "Oh c'mon Lev! I just cleaned my floors!"

Giving an immediate apology, the giant hurriedly took his shoes off, slipping his slippers on afterwards; he spends a lot of his spare time at [Name]'s place, to the point he has his own slippers.

"So, what brings you here to my humble home Lev? Other than suddenly wanting to give me a wilting rose..."

"You mean your apartment?"

You swear that this must be one of your dumbest clients if it weren't the fact that you knew him personally, the two of you did grow up together.

"It's just a figure of speech Lev, even now from high school you still don't understand them..."

"Yeah but..." Sighing in defeat since he already knows that there's no use to arguing with you, either way, Lev continued. "I was told to think of symbolism to help with my acting, so when I passed by a flower shop, I told my driver to wait for a moment..."

Curious to his odd train of thought, you told him to go on; you still sort of want to know why a wilting rose.

"Okay so, here me out [Name]-san. I saw the wilting rose in a huge bouquet of them and decided on the one because I remembered something about symbolism or whatever."

You gave him a questioning look, "yeah okay, then what?"

"Anyways! It reminded my of our friendship and how we don't spend that much time together like we used to, other than work related things, but that's besides the point."

Jeez, you sigh before telling him to spit it out already; which was a bad phrasing of words, seeing as he asked 'spit what out?' before going back to his explanation.

"The rose reminded me of our friendship, it feels like it's wilting away but then I thought that we should mend it back together!" He finishes before startling you with a giant bear hug, to which you tell him to let go of you because you didn't want to break the already dying flower.

"Alright, alright, alright. Now, would you like to join me for dinner? I made a second plate for you, you just need to warm it up." You finish with a lazy smile due to how exhausted you were, it was almost a smirk but not quite because you didn't really had the energy.

"Actually [Name]-san, I was going to take you out for dinner. I mean, you look pretty exhausted but c'mon, let's go."

Well, now you're awake. Widening your eyes, "what!?"

Now you were even more confused. Here you are in your loungewear with messy hair, you weren't even professional looking; nevermind you looking ready to go out for a fancy dinner god knows where Lev wants to eat, probably some expensive place.

Hell, you haven't even took a shower yet. But how can any other person decline 'that' face, I mean, a handsome face like that; avoiding the fact that he's using his kitten eyes on you, his handsome features and wealth doesn't work on you.

He must really be oblivious or dense, he really thinks it's just okay to randomly take a girl out for dinner; it's almost like he forgot all about the scandal that was in a magazine once. He brushes it off when you brought it up, an attempt to get out of this situation.

"Please [Name]-san? I know a really good restaurant near Kyoto Tower, it's out of the big districts and we could get a ride there, plus I go there frequently."

You would've said sure, why the hell not; if only Lev didn't say that he frequents there a lot, there might be fans over there waiting for the right moment to strike with their cameras or whatever.

"You know what Lev, why the flip not!? I'll be ready in a few moments, stay in the kitchen and help yourself to something, you practically know where's where in my kitchen by now." You say while you make your way to the bedroom, then going to the bathroom once you had your things.

Looking in the mirror, "what have I done?" You sigh, stepping into the shower; leaving you to your own thoughts.

'It won't be that bad, right? I mean, I dealt with worse... I had to do practice makeup on a younger Lev who was a rowdy volleyball player back in high school...'

\---

[ to be continued... ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently on Hiatus - Rewriting


End file.
